Business is increasingly being conducted across national borders. This means that contractual arrangements must be made between parties having different laws, customs and languages concerning such arrangements. Therefore, in order to safely conduct such international business, it is necessary to ensure that suitable contract documents are used between parties which include clauses in the correct languages and clauses dealing with the peculiarities of a state's laws.
Thus, entry into a new market incurs significant costs not only resulting from the normally anticipated marketing, distribution and manufacturing costs but also costs associated with establishing contractual relations with parties in the new territory such as importers, wholesalers and distributors. There is therefore a desire to have the ability to choose a particular contract suitable for a product and have contracts created which have equivalent effect to that “template” contract” in any desired state. Hitherto, it has been necessary to employ expensive experts to produce such equivalent documents.